


Akaashi, maybe...

by tekoteko



Series: BokuAka Family (omegaverse) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekoteko/pseuds/tekoteko
Summary: bokuto noticed that akaashi is not his usual akaashi.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: BokuAka Family (omegaverse) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693123
Comments: 7
Kudos: 135





	Akaashi, maybe...

the first time bokuto notice there is something different with his lover is his stomach. his abs somehow disappear and became very soft. there is also light bulge. it didn't big enough to everyone notice but bokuto know it for sure, because he always has his way on that area. its quite weird though, because akaashi didn't eat much more than his usual portion. bokuto always serve him the same portion with balance nutrition. it can't be that akaashi suddenly became fat. is this a metabolism issue? but they still in mid twenty he thought. but akaashi do smoking and drink ton of alcohol. maybe the effect start to appear? maybe.

the second one is his nipple, which is not sensitive became very sensitive till it hurts. one time when bokuto jokingly grope his chest from the back, for the first time akaashi let out a moan, which startled both of them. they just stood silence, awkward.

"what was that?", bokuto break the silence.

"just surprised.. don't mind it", said akaashi then left the room rushingly.

but how could bokuto 'didn't mind it' when akaashi say that with blushing ears. did he..you know.. became more erotic than before? really? bokuto is confused.

the last one is his behavior. bokuto said he became more needy and always ask to be pampered, which is good and bokuto really love it. normal akaashi is always tired, sleep deprived, sometimes horny, always lovely but not needy. and now, out of nowhere he always ask bokuto to cuddling with him whenever he can, asked him for lot of kisses, start wearing bokuto's clean hoodies just because he likes bokuto smell. the last one is weird because they always use the same detergent for both of their clothes and that makes their clothes smell exactly same. is it what people say 'nesting'? why akaashi doing that? 

then bokuto, after his usual practice with MSBY searching through the internet about omega. he visited local library to make sure his discovery aren't just some sort of shenanigans. that was the first time bokuto actually learn about omega. male omega, specifically. 

in this world, alpha and omega are not majority for second gender. the comparison is about 150:1. the majority first gender for omega is women while the major for alpha is male. male omega and female alpha is rare, but they are still exist.

when bokuto still in high school, there are only four male omega in his school. two in third year, one in second year, and the last one is on first year. akaashi is the one of the omega male in his high school. first time meeting him in gym when they held welcome practice for volleyball club, bokuto thought that must be a joke when this person said that he is omega. 

akaashi is tall, he is not skinny. he just a few centimeters shorter than bokuto. his stamina is amazingly good and he is super calm. his trait is not like omega at all except for his enticing beauty.

bokuto suddenly remember one joke that he plays with his classmates in junior high. his friend said that if you touch someone nape and they freaking out or give you such exaggerated response.. they probably omega. so they start touching every boys nape in their class but it wasn't that fun because no one is omega.

then bokuto thought, what is akaashi reaction would like if he touched his nape without warning? 

he ran his hand towards akaashi's open nape when they are break from practice. akaashi didn't notice that bokuto is behind him. when the hand grab, not just touch, his nape... his body suddenly got shivering and he unconsciously smack bokuto hands off. his complexion became more reddish. his eyes wide open and full of shocked when he turned around to see the person behind him. and that time the only thing bokuto could think is this man should be his mine.

long short stories, they started dating when akaashi hit his second year in University and married with him 4 years after that. 

okay. so about male omega and the sudden change in akaashi... bokuto found that his lovers might be pregnant. yes, that mind-blowing. bokuto can't stop smiling on his way back to home.

at night, when they in their cuddling routine, bokuto abruptly said his discovery, which is maybe, maybe.... maybe akaashi is pregnant. the man with jade eyes just laughed and toss the idea off. where the heck is that idea come from. 

"its impossible. we are like... the representative couple of using condom in this country, bokuto-san."

"but akaashi, the sudden change on you is match with the one i read in those books and internet."

"we always using condom, it always safe."

"no, it is not. two months ago we have sex without condom in the car on the way back from Fukushima. you are so drunk and horny so i have to pull over to the curb. do you remember that one? when we are home, you didn't clean up the mess and just go to sleep. you didn't even let me to clean you up. i think, that one time hit the spot", bokuto said while combing akaashi's hair with fingers.

akaashi was playing with his phone when bokuto bring up the issue. after hearing bokuto's argument he shut his phone down, while still laying on bokuto's arm he turn his face facing bokuto with confused expression. i didn't feel like i am pregnant, he said.

"but do you know what is pregnant feels like? you've never had one before."

"oh, good argument bokuto-san."

"see."

"my heat will come in one week, and if it didn't come I'll check it."

bokuto shifted his body and pull akaashi to rest on top of him. he embrace his lover warmly. 

"ahhh i suddenly became excited just to think that you are pregnant, hahaha."

akaashi just laughed and kiss his cheek teasingly.

"then should i start calling you papa?" said akaashi with wink.

bokuto blink twice. face blushing. he grab both of akaashi's shoulder. bokuto's eyes are glowing and his eyebrows up in funny way. his alpha is excited, akaashi thought.

"i'll take care you and our kids. i promise."

and akaashi laughed again. bokuto is so cute. they spend that night with thinking about their future kids name.

the next two weeks, when bokuto is not home because he has match akaashi found out that he is really pregnant.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated ♥️


End file.
